1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to moving targets and more specifically it relates to a three-dimensional moving target system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous moving targets have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,373 to Knight; 4,076,247 to Kim et al.; 4,081,056 to Siitonen and 4,345,765 to Wang all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.